


Honeymoon

by RynnDuthane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, Reader is a revenge seeking bride, Revenge, Torture, gets really dark, unhappy wedding ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: Every bride deserves a honeymoon





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me for no reason what so ever and I decided to write it, cuz why not?

History is filled with legends and myths surrounding women who had been wrongfully accused, wrongfully imprisoned, murdered, abused, framed, innocent women suffering and being betrayed and their spirits seeking peace, justice, revenge. 3 such stories are well known around the world.

Bloody Mary, a woman whom was murdered as she gave birth to a fatherless child. The people of her village condemned her baby to death whilest it still laid comfortably within her womb, while Mary watched in horror as her innocent baby was ripped from her and killed not long after it had taken its first breath, each person in the village took it upon themselves to torture the broken mother, they slashed Mary's face with knives while she was forced to watch herself being cut up in a mirror with the sound of her baby's final pained cry ringing in her ears.

Medusa, a young maiden of exceptional beauty and devoted worshiper of the goddess Athena, her purity and beauty had caught the attention of the god Poseidon and he decended upon the mortal world to claim her, when she refused him he chased her into the temple of Athena where Medusa repeatedly begged the goddess to save her as Poseidon raped her. When the god was finished he left the young woman sobbing by the feet of a statue dedicated to Athena, the very goddess who felt disgusted by Medusa's weakness and cursed the woman, her beautiful golden hair was replaced with hundreads of serpents viciously snapping and hissing, her soft skin replaced by snake skin, hers legs fused together to form a vipers tail, and a label was slapped onto her, Monster.

The White Lady, a young noble woman forced to marry a Prince, a Prince who repeatedly abused her, both mentally and physically and cared for nothing more them himself. The Prince was a jealous man and hated when other people would look at his young wife, his jealously drove him to encase the young women behind a wall within his castle and would only ever release her for her to eat or to please him. The Prince died fightning in a battle against a rival kingdom and his wife slowly became crazy as starved to death behind the wall.

There are hundreads of stories similar to these, but not many are used as ghost stories or warnings for the living against summoning these vengeful spirits. The list expands with each passing year, so what's to happen if just one more was added?

********************

Night had fallen over the city, parents were tucking their children into bed, shopkeepers were closing up for the night, single adults were sworming the bars to rewind after a long week of work, responsibility, college and just jack ass drivers.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to a buisness empire and the once heart throb to thousands of young women around the world. Nearing his thirties and getting closer to when he would take over the buisness from his father, each year Noctis got better looking and with each year he got tired of the endless string of one night stands, model girlfriends who were nothing more then just eye candy for the front pages, so when Noctis had met [Name] he instantly felt a connection to her, she didn't reconize him off the bat and it took her weeks to fully realize just who he is, even then she didn't care, she treated him like she treated everyone else, she was sweet, a selfless, caring, REAL, and it was no surprise that he fell hopelessly inlove with her.

And its no surprise that he now stood in his stupidly expensive apartment, in a stupidly expensive suite, with his friends all sitting on his stupidly expensive furniture while he leaned against the wall next to his large fire place, his heart utterly broken.

" Your.......your sure Iggy? "

" Yes I am, I'm sorry Noctis "

The dark haired man dropped his gaze to the floor, just outside the windows of his apartment was a thundering storm rolling in, thick black clouds surrounding the city, bright flashes of lightning bursting through, the smell of rain heavy in the air and the wind viciously ripping away anything it could. Noctis was suppose to be in his bedroom right now, with a certain [H/C] haired woman beneath him on the bed, his suite of the floor along with a white dress that was suppose to take his breath away at the church, yes, today Noctis was suppose to be married to the woman he loved more then anything in his entire life.....but he wasn't 

Noctis stood for hours at the church, waiting for [Name] to show up, but she never did, he tried calling her, texting her, he even sent Prompto and Gladio out to try and find her, they tried her work, non of her work buddies had seen her, they tried her house, there was nearly nothing in the house, they tried her family, everyone said they last saw her getting reading for the wedding, they asked the driver and he said he had dropped her off at the location given to him, they asked the security which were hired for the day, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so why didn't she pitch? 

Noctis was terrified something had happened to her but his heart dropped when Ignis gave him new information, a plane ticket was purchased in [Name]'s name this morning, and nearly half a million was missing from his account, all transfered to an account which was reletivly new, the initials matching those of who was suppose to be Mrs Caelum.

He couldn't understand it, he knew [Name], she wouldn't steal his money, she never cared about the money, she wouldn't do it, would she?

" Noct, buddy, I'm just as shocked as you man, but it is a little fishy "

Noctis looked towards his blonde friend and gave a sigh, he pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards one of the large windows, he watched as the first few drops of rain started to pelt against his window, his hands burried in his pockets.

" Maybe....maybe she found out, about when Luna and I had- "

" Noctis- "

Gladio stood up from his seat, a beer in his large hand and he stepped towards his friend.

" -even if she knew that you had....cheated on her, with Luna, it doesn't give her the right to just ditch you on your wedding day and then steal your money, look man, I really liked her, I was so happy for you, but these days its not impossible for a woman to lie her way through life, I mean, you 2 never even had sex "

" Gladio, it wasn't about the sex, she's religious alright, not overly so, but I mean, she always said she wanted to wait until her wedding night before she lost her virginity, I always said that I understand, its fine, I respect her wishes "

" Dude I know you felt horrible after you and Luna slept together, but your guilt doesn't justify this "

Noctis continued staring out the window, in the background he heard his friend starting a mild argument between one another, the raven haired man tuned it out and watched the rain fall heavier then before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was pelting down onto the earth, the wind now viciously slamming against the trees, yanking leaves from the branches, dirt becoming soaked as the rain drops soaked into the earth. As the clock landed on midnight the bell from the church rang, the chime echoed through out the surrounding forest, the sound faded out the further it went. Not far from the church, where the chime of the bell was nothing more then a faint sound, was a woman dressed in a pure black dress, a mask over her face.

The woman fell to her knees and dug her long black nails into the earth, scrapping it away to reveal a patch of white fabric, the more the woman dug the more of the fabric was revealed. The woman climbed back up to her feet, taking a step back she gazed down at the sight before her, there, laying in the dirt was a young woman, the dress she wore was, perhaps once, beautiful, the white fabric was stained with the mud soaking into it, dark red stains on the neckline, rips and tears revealing skin that had been cut open, the womans throat was slit, her wrists bound, stab wounds across her abdomen, dark bruises on her pale skin, her make-up was ruined, her mascara looked like it was ruined by tears, her lipstick was smeared from her lips to across her left lower cheek. A ripped veil hanging from her messy and dirtied [H/C] hair.

The woman in black opened her palms towards the scene before her, muttering words under her breath as a glow covered the body in the dirt. With a sudden burst the light dissapeared and the body shot up, a loud gasp coming from it. 

The dirt and blood covered woman looked down at herself, her hands were shaking violently as she started at them, her entire body trembling as the rain pelted against her pale, cold, skin, her throat felt tight and raw, bring a trembling hand towards it she pushed her fingers against her skin, she felt her fingers slip past a slit in her neck, feeling the soft flesh of the inside of her throat, she pulled her fingers away and looked down at them, her pale fingers were covered in red, turning her palm over she noticed her nails which were chipped and cracked.

" Rise my sweet "

The woman looked up, her head was pounding as her eyes landed on the stranger dressed in black. With equally shakey legs the dirt coevered woman stood up, her body felt weak and heavy, an unnatural feeling set over her.

" W-who-ho are-e you? "

" Shhhh my sweet, I am here to help you "

" W-what do y-you me-ean? "

It was difficult to speak, her head was oddly heavy and her throat felt odd, she felt no pain however, she could feel the cold of the rain seeping into the multiple wounds on her body, she could feel that her throat was cut open, she could feel the bones within her body that were out of place, broken? Dislocated? She wasn't sure, but she felt her pelvis out of balance, her spine was a little more arched then it should be, her left ring finger was completly dead, she could move it, and even so she didn't feel a single ounce of pain, she didn't feel anything except the cold.

" [Name], think back my sweet- "

The woman stepped towards her, placing her hands on her head, pure white orbs staring into [E/C] ones.

" Remember, Remember what happened my sweet "

[Name]'s eyes went wide as a gasp broke through her, images of 3 men flashing before her eyes. She remembered.   
she remembered that she was suppose to get married   
she remembered that she was being taken to the chruch   
she remembered money trying to be forced onto her  
she remembered running away   
she remembered the fear that she felt  
she remembered hands clawing at her  
she remembered her dress being ripped apart  
she remembered the pain  
she remembered......

The cold [Name] felt just second before dissapeared, the cold was replaced but pure, burning, rage. The shaking in her hands became more....steady, the look on her face twisted, her eyes filled with anger.

" They.....murdered me.......they murdered.....me "

With a dark growl coming from the woman, [Name] let out a loud shrill shriek, the woman in dark gave a wicked grin as she dug her long dark nails into the cold flesh on [Name]'s shoulders.

" Yes my sweet, they wronged you, the world had wronged many such as yourself, I have seen many like yourself and I have brought each soul their peace "

[Name] looked into the womans dark eyes, a wicked grin had spread across the womans face as she leaned closer to [Name], pressing her cold black lips against the pale skin of [Name]'s forehead, whispering to her.

" Kill them, make them suffer, make them pay, they do not deserve to live whilest your beautiful flesh is left to rot, kill them my sweet, kill them for me, for mother " 

" I......I will, mother "

The woman removed her nails from [Name]'s flesh, as she did [Name] felt an odd tingle go through her body as her open wounds were roughly stitched closed with black thread, it did nothing to hide the wounds but it kept the [H/C] haired womans insides from spilling out. The dark woman placed another kiss upon her forehead, she slipped something into [Name]'s hand and slowly dissapeared, whispering before she fully vanished.

" Enjoy your honeymoon "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noctis felt like a pathetic child, needing to be comforted by their parents, he felt as if he was 9 years old again as his father sat beside him, a comforting hand rubbing his back. Regis was a man that had seen his fair share of things in his life, building his fathers company from a small local buissness to a international empire, watching his wife die, raising his son on his own, and now here he sat with his son, who was utterly heart broken, and it hurt Regis to see his son like this, it made him furious. But what could he do? His son was hurting on the inside and there wasn't anything he could do right now to heal that hurt.

" I should probably go get my things ready for work tommorow "

" Noctis, take a few days off, you already booked your leave "

" For my honeymoon, but I won't be having one so what's the point? "

Regis rubbed comforting circles on Noctis' back, and released a breath, nothing he could say or do would help his son right now.

" Why not come to the estate? Its been awhile since you've visited home "

Noctis turned to meet his fathers gaze, staring at him for a while before he gave a short nod, Regis pulled his son into a hug and patted his back, maybe some time away would do the Caelum heir some good.

***********

The thunder was roaring above the city, lightning bolts striking down onto the earth, the rain had eased to a light drizzel but the wind continued its assault. 'The Empire' was one of the finest hotels in the entire city, only celebrities and politicians could afford to spend a night in the luxury hotel, [Name] has been here once, with Noctis, it was the first time they shared a bed, only sleeping in it but waking up next to him had been one of the best moments in her life and it only got her even more excited for the days of their marriage.

Stepping through the rotating doors of the hotel [Name] was meet with an odd sight, the decorations hardly fitting of such a luxury hotel, the people walking through the lobby resemble how she looked at the moment, off to the sound was a rather loud bumping of music, reading a banner that hung above the door leading towards the noise answered the questions [Name] had racing through her mind.

" Zombi Ball? "

A smirked tugged at the corner of her lips, this'll make things relatively easier for her, she headed towards the steel doors of the elevator and within a few minutes found herself standing infront of a door, her hand wrapped around the door handle and she slowly twisted the knob, the door giving a jerk forward as the lock sprung free from it, pushing the door open she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, someone who lives here gave her a wedding gift, upon receiving it [Name] didn't like it very much, but now its just so beautiful and its only fair she returns a gift that is of equal beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have 5 chappies, and as for the legends I used, I know there are like 50000 diffrent versions about the white woman but I used that one because, why the fuck not?


End file.
